Samuel Drake
Samuel "Sam" Drake (born Samuel Morgan) is an American treasure hunter, and the older brother of fellow treasure hunter Nathan Drake. Sam appears as one of the main protagonists in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, during which he and Nate race against their former partner Rafe Adler in search of the legendary pirate utopia, Libertalia. Sam is voiced and motion captured by Troy Baker. TroyBakerVA. Twitter. Retrieved December 7, 2014. Biography Background Samuel Morgan was born to Cassandra Morgan and an unnamed father in 1970/1971. He is older than Nathan by five years. UNCHARTED 4: A Thief's End on PlayStation 4 - Naughty Dog. Unchartedthegame. Retrieved June 16, 2016. By the age of 10, his mother had succumbed to her illness/committed suicide and he and his brother Nathan were surrendered to the state by their father. This brought them to the Saint Francis Boys' Home where the nuns taught him and his brother Latin. In his time there, he developed a sense of adventure and engaged in criminal activities that later forced him to drop from the orphanage. Adopting the name Drake By the age of 17, he had found a job to support himself and his brother. He occasionally (and secretly) visited Nathan at the orphanage until he had enough money to purchase a motorcycle. One evening, he visited Nathan to inform him that he had found where their mother's journals had been sold. He and Nate went to the place where the journals were sold, a manor, and broke inside. The brothers found their mother's journals but were then confronted by an old woman who owns the manor. The tension was eased when Sam revealed that their mother was Cassandra Morgan, who used to work for the old woman before she died. The old woman gave Nathan their mother's journal, believing that they could finish what their mother had started. Before she could call off the police who had responded to the break in, the sickly old woman passes. After escaping from the police, Nate realized that they couldn't go back to their lives. Sam suggested that they leave their old lives and start new ones with new identities. In honor of their mother's belief that Sir Francis Drake had heirs, he and Nate adopt "Drake" as their surname. Sam believed that both he and Nate were destined to do great things, though he initially didn't know exactly what. He decides to dedicate his life to finishing his mother's work, and convinces Nate to join him. Hunt for Henry Avery's treasure Years later, Sam and Nate helped Rafe Adler attempt to track down the lost treasure of the (Anglicized as Gunsway) Heist, conducted by Captain Henry Avery, which was estimated to total $400 million. In order to conduct their search, they needed to gain access to a centuries old fort in a Panamanian jail, which in the past had housed Burnes, a shipmate of Avery's. The trio gain entry to the tower with the help of the corrupt warden, Vargas, who Rafe had bribed. Nate tells them that Vargas, knowing they're after a large sum of money after reading a note meant for Nate, demanded a cut of the loot. Sam, Nate, and Rafe head to the laundry room to look over the cross that Nate found in Burnes' cell. The cross, instead of depicting Jesus, instead resembles the penitent thief crucified beside him, Saint Dismas. Sam declares that there is a St Dismas' cathedral in Scotland, near Avery's last resting place. They go to leave but are ambushed by a gang of inmates, one of whom Nate had an earlier altercation with. They fight before being rescued by Vargas, who takes them to his office. He berates them for attempting to cut him out of the loop, and demands a 50% cut. However, he is talked down to 25%, as he would never get the treasure alone. Despite coming to an agreement, albeit reluctantly, Rafe kills Vargas with a shiv. Vargas manages to fire his gun, alerting the nearby guards. Sam and the others then begin their escape plan, though now with the guards on high alert. Once they get to a wall separating them from freedom, a pole collapses from Nate's weight as he traverses the rooftops. Separated from Nate and Rafe, Sam jumps and Nate catches him. As Nate pulls his brother up, three consecutive bullets hit Sam in the back. Horrified, Nate watches as Sam coughs up blood before going limp and falling, seemingly to his death. Nate reluctantly leaves with Rafe. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' (2016) Sam, however, survived the gunshots and the fall. The guards took him to the infirmary, had him treated, and returned him to his cell. After thirteen years, Sam was released once Rafe, who was still looking for Avery's treasure, found out he was still alive. After bribing the warden to let Sam free, the two worked together for two years, scouring every inch of the Saint Dismas cathedral in Scotland. Sam bided his time, making certain he had every clue that Rafe did before stealing his work out from under him and vanishing. Once he had laid the groundwork and discovered a second Saint Dismas cross up for auction via the internet, Sam went to find Nate. Sam finds him at his place of work early one morning, shocking and delighting his sibling. After being regaled by Nate's exploits, Sam lies and tells Nate that he's in deep trouble with his former cellmate and sadistic crime lord, Hector Alcázar, who wants half of Avery's treasure in return for breaking Sam out of jail. With a three month deadline, Sam insists that he needs his brother's help. Nate initially refuses, citing that he is retired and that Rafe has spent the last fifteen years looking and hasn't yet found it. Sam reveals that he has located the key to finding the treasure, another St Dismas cross. Nate tries to convince him to use one of his contacts, though Sam says that he only trusts Nate. Nate relents, coming out of retirement to help his brother. ...more to be added Single-player skins and variants * Samuel Drake (Prison) * Samuel Drake (Office) * Samuel Drake (Prison 2) * Samuel Drake (Jumpsuit) * Samuel Drake (Auction) * Samuel Drake (Waiter) * Samuel Drake (Hotel) * Samuel Drake (Scotland) * Samuel Drake (Scotland Outro) * Samuel Drake (Madagascar) * Samuel Drake (King's Bay) Multiplayer skins and variants Skins * Tuxedo Sam * Casual Sam * Jumpsuit Sam * Scotland Sam * Waiter Sam * Home Sam Pre-Set Outfits * Stooge Sam * Scenester Sam * Supernatural Sam Character Design Personality Sam shares his brother's penchant for sarcasm, and his sense of humor. When they search for their mother's journals in Evelyn's presumed empty home, he says he's "always been the funny one" after cracking a joke. He is more reckless than Nate, however, and slightly jealous of his brother's achievements. He also seems to be playfully amorous, as he flirted with a waitress during Chapter 6. In Nate's journal, under "useful Italian phrases", the sentence "do you have a boyfriend?" is written in a different hand than Nate's, and is presumably Sam's. This is further evidenced by Nate's handwriting right below it which says "my brother is an idiot." At the end of Chapter 22, when Sam and Sully discuss a partnership, Sully asks how Sam's Portuguese is. Fluently, he says "how long before your husband gets home?" Sam's most defining characteristic is his love for his younger brother. When they were younger, Sam worked to support them both and even tracked down their mother's old journals to try and help Nate deal with the grief over her death. Sam never wants to see Nate get hurt, and has shown on two occasions that he is more than willing to take a bullet for him; he followed through when Rafe attempted to shoot Nate. Unlike his brother, however, he is more willing to murder in cold blood, shown when he has Nadine Ross at his mercy and nearly kills her (despite the loud protestations of his brother) before Nate stops him. Sam seems to be a heavy smoker, as numerous times throughout the campaign he is seen lighting a cigarette. During Chapter 8, Nate calls him smokey, to which he replied hurt his feelings. Later in Chapter 12, Sam says his hands are shaking, though he was unsure if it was out of anticipation for finding the treasure or nicotine withdrawals. A letter from him and Sully in the Epilogue reports they've both quit cold turkey, and haven't smoked once in twelve months. Appearance Much like his brother Nate, Sam is a Caucasian male with brown hair. However, unlike Nate, his hairline is receding. He has a prison tattoo on the left side of his neck of several birds in flight, which may be symbolic of freedom. He is tall with a muscular frame. According to his multiplayer dialogue, he has a second tattoo somewhere else on his body. He has three scars on the left side of his stomach, from where he had been previously shot. Sam wears blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and a brown under shirt with a logo on it. He is also seen wearing a blue sherpa denim jacket with a dark shirt underneath. Skills and Abilities Much like Nate, he is a competent marksman, climber, and brawler. Due to spending most of his imprisoned life exercising, he is in excellent physical condition. He is a talented thief; Nate refers to Sam as the best pickpocket out of both himself and Sully. Sam is at least as intelligent as his brother, as he has a vast knowledge of pirate history, can read Latin, and is multilingual. He is an adept motorcyclist. Developer Comments Colin Thomas - Senior Character Artist: "I was tasked with creating Samuel Drake, both the young and older versions of him throughout the production of Uncharted 4, as well as numerous other assets. It was an honor to be a part of this project and to be tasked with creating Sam as he plays an important role in the narrative as Nathan Drake's brother. We went through numerous changes and revisions as our Creative Director, Neil Druckmann, had a specific vision of what this character should look like. Down to his attire and what it says about him, to the influence his brief prison stint had on his personality. Sam was a culmination of the feedback and guidance I received from the entire team. From Lead Character Artist Frank Tzeng and Concept Artist Ashley Swidowsky who designed him, to the other Character Artists who would occasionally pass by my desk and suggest changes that in some small way has improved him.” ArtStation - UNCHARTED 4: SAMUEL ART DUMP!, Colin Thomas. Artstation. Retrieved June 1, 2016. Relationships ; Nathan Drake : Nate is Sam's younger brother and the only surviving family member he has. He and Sam were born into the Morgan household before their mother died. Their father eventually surrendered them to the state and both he and Nate were sent to the Saint Francis Boys' Home. He is shown to have a close relationship with Nate, who in turn looks up to Sam. After fleeing from the police one night, he and Nate renew their lives (and identities) to continue their mother's unfinished work. He and Nate are extremely loyal to each other and on some occasions both showed that they would sacrifice their lives for each other. However, Sam's obsession with finding Avery's lost fortune would get in the way and make him lie to Nate about how he had gotten out of prison in order to draw him back into a life of treasure hunting and help him. ; Victor Sullivan : Sam knew of Victor before Nate met him in Cartagena. Having never met eye-to-eye on many occasions, Sam is distrustful of Sullivan despite Nate's reasoning. Sully seems to know what had happened to Sam in the prison break (presumably from Nate) and apologizes for what happened to him. During the events of Uncharted 4 the two, at first, go against each other when talking about Nate's motivation in returning from retirement, but eventually settle their differences when they start cooperating with each other. When Nate returns to his normal life with wife Elena Fisher, he and Sullivan partner up. ; Elena Fisher : Sam and Elena met each other at an inconvenient time, as Elena is hurt and betrayed when she discovers Nate's been lying to her for weeks. She at first expresses disbelief and fury when Nate admits Sam is his brother. Later on, Elena helps Nate rescue Sam from captivity and when Nate is separated from the two, Sam takes care of Elena. In the end, the two became good friends and Elena mentions that it was an "experience" getting to meet him. In order to help the two start a new life together, Sam also slips a "bunch" of Libertalia coins in Elena's jacket pocket before their departure from Madagascar. ; Rafe Adler : Rafe first met Sam and Nate when their intentions to find Avery's lost fortune coincided. They worked together to bribe their way into a Panamanian prison in order to investigate an old Spanish fort where Avery's first mate was jailed. Sam trusted Rafe "to a point," which was still considerably better than Nate's personal feelings. After thirteen years, Rafe freed him from the prison after ending up at numerous dead ends and realizing that Sam was still alive. Sam and Rafe then spent the next two years looking for the second Saint Dismas cross. Eventually, Sam abandoned Rafe to instead find the treasure with his brother, angering Rafe. Sam then assists Nate in killing Rafe on board Avery's ship, the Fancy. Weapons * Aegis 9mm Appears in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Prologue * Chapter 1 - The Lure of Adventure * Chapter 2 - Infernal Place * Chapter 4 - A Normal Life * Chapter 5 - Hector Alcázar (playable) * Chapter 6 - Once a Thief... * Chapter 7 - Lights Out * Chapter 8 - The Grave of Henry Avery * Chapter 9 - Those Who Prove Worthy * Chapter 10 - The Twelve Towers * Chapter 11 - Hidden in Plain Sight * Chapter 12 - At Sea * Chapter 13 - Marooned * Chapter 14 - Join Me in Paradise * Chapter 15 - The Thieves of Libertalia * Chapter 16 - The Brothers Drake * Chapter 18 - New Devon * Chapter 20 - No Escape * Chapter 21 - Brother's Keeper * Chapter 22 - A Thief's End * Epilogue (photograph) Trivia * Sam almost always refers to his brother as Nathan instead of "Nate", or "Little brother". ** The only time he ever calls him "Nate" is after Rafe reveals the lie that Sam conjured up in order to convince his brother that find the treasure would ultimately save his life. * Sam never refers to Sully by his nickname, choosing instead to use his given name. * Sam was originally meant to be played by Todd Stashwick, before his departure from Naughty Dog. The role was recast with Troy Baker in the role, who had previously worked with Naughty Dog on The Last of Us as the lead character, Joel. ** Though it's possible Stashwick was just a placeholder before the role was cast. * Sam is the first of Nate's family member to be seen in the Uncharted series. This could be seen as a retcon, or it could be that Nate never talked about his brother due to survivor's guilt. ** Oddly, he wasn't mentioned by Katherine Marlowe along with Nate's mother and father in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. *In Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Sam is playable throughout the entirety of Chapter 5. This marks the first time where a character other than Nate is fully playable in the single-player campaigns. Previously, the characters of Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan were playable during boat sequences in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted: Golden Abyss, respectively; however, control over these characters was limited. **Nate's daughter, Cassie Drake, is later playable in the Epilogue, and photos in the album show Sam with his niece happily sitting upon his shoulders. *Sam is approximately five years older than his brother, putting his age at roughly 43 by the events of Uncharted 4. * According to Nate, Sam and Sullivan had never seen eye-to-eye back when the three of them used to hunt for treasure together, before Sam 'died' in prison. ** They seem to be on much better terms later, starting a working relationship. * In Chapter 1 of Uncharted 4, he says he has an on-and-off relationship with a girl named Crystal. * Due to the amount of time he spent imprisoned, Sam is somewhat out of touch with modern society, as proven when he refers to a cell tower as a "radio tower" in Chapter 6 of Uncharted 4. * Sam has a slight Boston accent, however, Nathan does not. Gallery Concept Art Sam concept designs.jpg|Art by Hyoung Nam Sam Artwork.jpg|Art by Hyoung Nam Sam (Prison).jpg|Art by Hyoung Nam Stills Samdrake1.png|Sam lowers his gun just before firing on Nate. Sam and Sully.jpg|Sam and Sully in Madagascar. Uncharted_4_drake_talking_to_sam_1421238230.jpg|Nate and Sam argue over the possibility of Libertalia's existence. Sam_Drake.jpeg|Sam reunites with Nate after fifteen years. References de:Samuel Drake es:Sam Drake pl:Sam Drake Category:Characters in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters